That's What They Say
by BatThing
Summary: Ignore the update it's a test
1. Default Chapter

The first star I see may not be a star. We can't do a thing but wait. So let's wait for one more, and the time, such clumsy time in deciding if it's time. I'm careful, but not sure how it goes -you can lose yourself in your courage."

-Jimmy Eat World 'For Me This Is Heaven'

_**Oh Silent Prayer of My Thoughts:**_

_By: The BatThing_

**Chapter Six: **

Robin leisurely ran a gloved hand through his thick black hair, pushing it back, out of his face. A haircut was in order - that much was clear. It was no wonder Alfred use to schedule an appointment to trim his hair every couple of months. Tim had never questioned the butler, but now he had his unwanted answer.

The thoughts of Alfred caused the ever-present flock of butterflies in his stomach to take flight. And Robin didn't enjoy that one bit. 'Keep your mind off that,' he criticized silently. 'You have a job to do. Don't ever _forget_ that.'

Not that he ever would. His work was his home now. No matter how much Gordon pushed and pulled he could never take Robin from this – from his roofs.

The boy pushed his index finger to his right ear, feeling the disagreeable presence of a small headphone. Even if he was Robin he still was connected to the police nowadays. Gordon made sure of that much, always keeping him at hand. And what better way to make sure the kid was playing safe by placing him with Gordon's close friend, Renee Montoya.

Tim had to admit, he liked Montoya, and she was okay as far as he was concerned. Not to mention she was extremely good looking in his mind. The boy allowed a sigh to escape his mouth and didn't bother to cover it. He tossed his head and glanced around, it was apparent nothing would be happening tonight, at least not in this area.

The boy walked to the edge of the roof and dug into this utility belt, pulling out a grappling hook. He aimed, and then fired, allowing it to catch before walking off the roof and letting himself be pulled away.

Half way back to the police station he got a call. It was Montoya, and she sounded excited. "Robin?"

The boy grunted in reply. "Yeah?"

"I think we have a lead to the Gauss murders!" There was a pause. "Are you close to the station?"

"Relatively, what kind of lead are we talking about?" The boy squatted down in the shadows.

"Well, this guy was brought into the police station admitted to knowing something about the matter. He was scared stiff, but his lawyer told him he would get a few years knocked off if he answered the questions."

"Who is this guy? Anyone we know?"

"No, no one important," the young woman admitted. "But, well, you'll recognize the one in charge of these murders though. It's Mr. Zsasz."

"Victor Zsasz - as in the guy who tallies every victim onto his body, that guy?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Robin gave a low whistle and nodded, "I suppose it would make sense." He glanced around and watched as an older lady turned down the alley, pushing a shopping cart filled with blankets, a cat was perched on top of the bundle.

"Mm-hmm, so we still can't confirm anything, but I have a feeling it's good. He was really scared, and didn't budge for a long time."

Robin didn't answer, he watched the woman settle down between a few garbage bags.

Montoya seemed to be waiting for an answer, but when she didn't get one she moved on with the conversation herself. "I was looking through his profile, and well, there isn't anything hinting towards it, but at the same time there isn't anything against it. So I think it's worth following."

The boy slid through the shadows, and silently crept up to the woman attempting to rest. He pulled out crumpled five dollar bill and pushed it in her blankets, then hurried along. "Well, I'll see what I can find out here, I am sure people know _something_ about it."

"About that. Gordon told me to tell you to come back – he said something about not working too late tonight."

"He did, did he." Robin clenched his fist, angry. He couldn't take it; he couldn't take Gordon's _tender care_, or whatever the **hell** he was trying to do. Tim wasn't one to argue with someone like Gordon, Bruce taught him that much about respect, but at the same time, Bruce and Alfred were the only two people Tim had ever allowed to **_boss_** him around. He didn't mean to, but his words came out harsh, "Is he around _by_ _chance_?"

"He's in a meeting actually, but if it's important I'll get him for you."

"Don't bother," Robin growled. "Listen, if that's all I'm going to head out."

Montoya was silent for a moment, "yeah," she finally answered, "that's all. See you soon kid."

The boy ripped the phone piece from his ear and raised his arm, ready to launch it at the brick wall a few feet away. He stood in that position for a few moments, and then carefully placed the piece into his belt. No use in wasting equipment, he decided.

* * *

Robin shoved his suit into the thin backpack, and sighed as he slipped his feet into the Teva flip-flops. He then pushed his hand against the stall door and walked out into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. "Ugh, looking a little pale I see," He chuckled at his words.

The door to the bathroom was opened and Harvey Bullock entered. When his eyes settled on Robin he stopped in his tracks.

The boy washed his hands in the sink, ignoring the rude stare, and then carefully wiped them against the seat of his jeans. He then proceeded to pull the short gloves over his hands. Seeing that Harvey was still stunned the boy walked past him, leaving the bathroom.

"Hey there, 'Boy Wonder'," a voice said.

Robin stopped and slowly turned around, looking into the face of a young cop he didn't recognize.

"It's Robin, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing - I heard you was working here, but didn't believe it. But I guess I was wrong."

"Sure." The boy then stiffly turned back around and walked towards Gordon's office, hoping not to be noticed anymore that night.

"Wait, I wanna to talk to you for a sec," the cop caught up to him and began walking alongside the boy. He flashed the Robin a smile, and it was all the more apparent he wasn't older than 26. "The name's Extine, Justin Extine, and trust me – the pleasure is all mine!"

Robin gave a small nod and glanced at the man, "Robin, erm, just Robin."

Justin gave a large laugh, filled with pleasure. "You could say Robin Batman, you know? Hee-hee. So, why are you hanging out here?"

The boy quirked an eyebrow, "I don't have much of a choice I guess."

"What do you mean?" Justin stopped the boy, "hold on for a moment, let me get a cup of water. You want some?"

"Uh, sure."

The man filled up two cups and handed the boy one. "Don't feel the need to answer anything you don't want to, I'm just kinda curious. What gets me though is the fact that you've been around longer than I can remember, at look at you – you're only a kid! How do you manage that? I heard Batman was human, but I mean – if you don't age then…" He gave an expectant look, and Robin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Classified," the boy replied calmly. "I can't answer that one for you."

"No prob, little buddy. You don't have to answer anything you don't want too."

Robin took a large gulp of water, then carefully look the man over. "You're new here?"

"Sort of, yeah – yeah I am." The young man sighed and shook his head, blushing slightly, "I guess it's apparent huh, otherwise I would have known for sure you worked here."

"Not necessarily. I haven't been around here that long," Robin admitted softly in reply.

"So, you know the Batman real well then? That has to be cool, huh? Not to mention you get to hang out with Batgirl," the man smirked at this.

Taking another sip, Robin forced himself to think of the lovely Batgirl. He didn't feel up to it at the moment.

"You always work this late?" The man tossed his now empty cup into a nearby trash can. "I just got this shift for the night, which is a shame."

"I work all day," Robin told him, looking at his water and not feeling up to drinking the rest. "Sometimes I'll be in the back, or I'll be out, you know."

"Out, I know what that means! It means kicking bad guys butts," Justin was smiling stupidly now. "Why do you work in the back?"

Robin shifted his weight and sighed, "I'm on the Gauss murder, and it's easier to work where people aren't hanging around. You know, it's hard with the mask sometimes."

Justin nodded, accepting the boy's words as truth. "Hey look, that meeting is finally done and over with. My partner was in it, that's why I'm kinda doing nothing. Aw cripes, here comes Gordon, look busy!"

The boy couldn't help but smile as Justin picked up some papers frantically started flipping through them. "Why look busy? I doubt you'll be fired for getting water."

"I'm new; I don't want to start out on the wrong foot."

Gordon and the others made their way down the hall and Robin stepped beside Justin. "Why don't we hide rather than look busy."

"What? Well, 'cause we could get in more trouble for that!" Justin looked confused. "Why would _you_ want to hide anyhow? You're Robin!"

The boy rolled his eyes but closed his mouth as Gordon caught sight of him. The Commissioner made a beeline for him.

"Robin, there you are!" The man smiled at the two standing side-by-side. "And Officer… Extine, correct?"

Justin looked thrilled for being called by his name – by the commissioner. "Yes sir!"

Gordon chuckled. "Have you boys been up to much?"

"Just talking," Robin carefully answered, making sure there was an edge in his voice.

"Very good, well, if you don't mind Justin – I need to steal your friend from you." Gordon smiled pleasantly and Robin scowled.

"Oh- sure, erm--" Justin looked at the Boy Wonder--"I'll see you around?"

The boy nodded, "yeah, what shift are you usually?"

"Morning, early morning," Justin replied, "if you ever are around come and find me."

"Be happy too." Robin then followed Gordon down the hall, waving to Justin, hoping he had just made a friend.

* * *

Robin awoke the next morning to the sound of running water; he groggily checked his mask to find it securely in place, and then got to his feet. The boy walked into the halls, quietly finding the bathroom in the dark and flicked the lights on. He closed the door firmly, and then proceeded to lock it. Tim took a short shower, allowing himself the freedom of removing his mask, and then wrapped a towel around his waist, making his way back down the hall to his room.

The boy sighed as he dressed, looking around the room. He couldn't manage to call it _his_ room. He didn't know why, it just didn't feel right. It had been a few weeks now since the bombing and Tim felt he was ready to face the manor to attempt to steal a few of his things.

There was a dull knock on his door and the boy carefully replaced his mask, than slipping his feet into his flip-flops. There was another knock and Tim grunted, "Hold on a minute!" He then opened the door, looking at Gordon. "Yeah?"

"Hey, you mind if I come in so we can talk for a few?" Gordon actually waited for an answer, which Tim couldn't help but notice. "Uhhh…sure, come on in."

Gordon did, and sat down on the unmade bed, looking around the room. "I haven't been in here for awhile, is it holding up all right for you?"

Tim nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "It's fine. Is there something you need to talk about? Or are we just visiting?"

"There is something I would like to discuss with you actually." Gordon removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes gingerly. "Well, I guess we already lightly touched the matter, but I would like to bring it up again, that and a few other things. Robin, we need to decide what is happening."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not here to try and figure out who you are – I'll be sure no one finds out who you are, and I don't want to know who you are if you don't want to tell me. But the trouble is school, school and whether or not you have any family you can live with permanently."

Robin studied the man, feeling the butterflies in his gut act up again. "I can't tell you something like that." The boy could feel his cheeks turning red, and he couldn't stop them from doing so.

Gordon noticed this and frowned. "You don't have to give me names, just tell me if you actually have family who can take you in, that's all I want to know. You don't have to mention people who wouldn't be willing."

"My family – erm – no. I don't know…I don't think I have a family." Tim released a long breath. "I couldn't say. And anyways, Batman might come back."

"Besides one of your friends coming back – you have no one."

"My…parents aren't…They don't…Well, we never…no, there's none. There's no one else.

Gordon nodded his head, "very well – now I am going to make you an offer. You may live with me, under my house as long as you understand one thing. You have to do as I tell you, I'll give you as much freedom as I can – as much freedom as I'm able. But you are still a boy, and you still need an education. I've asked around, and found you a tutor from the police station."

Tim was studying the man. "And you won't let me be Robin if I say I'm going to leave?"

"If you leave you must have some sort of support that can allow you to safely be Robin." Gordon smiled wryly.

"Who is the tutor?"

Gordon frowned for a moment, then reestablished him stature. "It's Bullock."

Tim's mouth opened at this, "_Harvey_ Bullock? I thought he hated the entire Bat-clan."

"Yes, you're right."

"How can you spare _him_ just so he can tutor _me_? And since when can he teach? Since when can he even read?" Robin considered this being a joke – how could someone like Bullock teach him?

"Well, it wouldn't be for long, he would just teach you what you need to know – you know – maybe for three hours a day. The subjects you _have_ to know. And Bullock isn't as stupid as people take him for, Robin. Looks can be deceiving, I mean, you don't exactly _look_ like Robin material."

Tim glared at Gordon, but let the comment pass. "Why would he agree to teach me? Are you forcing him? If so I don't feel like I should agree to this."

"No, I'm not forcing anything Tim, I just offered him pay – and Montoya said a few words with him. She's his partner; he respects her as much as he does me. And I think the both of us managed to get it through that he was the only person trustworthy enough to teach you and not make any attempts to unmask you. Montoya has too many responsibilities on the force, and there's no one else I can trust." Gordon got to his feet, and then walked to the door. "I'll let you think about it. Meantime, I'm cooking some breakfast, are you planning to come to the office with me?"

"I'll be by later today, I have to stop and see an old friend about something – don't look at me like that – it's not Robin business, I swear."

Gordon looked confused, but nodded. "Ok."

_To be continued…_


	2. Jealousy for Her'

Chapter One: Jealousy For Her  
  
His eyes lifted as he felt her enter. only she could make her presence known to everyone just by one breath. Her movement was graceful, smooth, flowing. Her dark red hair was thick, and her eyes. those light blue eyes that stung the young man with each look that she directed towards him. They smiled at him, in a pleasant manner, and with that look, Dick Grayson hardened. for reasons unknown. He couldn't bear to look her back, so he ignored the girl. Trying to push her further out of his mind. "Barbara Gordon, how wonderful of you to come!" A voice shrieked in a rude manner that caused the girl to shutter almost. "Oh, hello Mrs. Cornman." Barbara managed, as she lowered her gaze, looking towards the woman. "You knew I would be here." The plump woman sneered slightly, giggling as she looked back at her husband. "You wouldn't believe who came!" There was a pause, a silence that caused almost everyone in the room to look towards the couple. It wasn't often that Mrs. Cornman remained silent. The woman was outspoken, and that was well known to almost everyone. "Who?" The question was almost a whisper. "My dear girl! Our son, Drew! Come now, you must manage a dance with him, he would very much like to meet you personally, after all, you are like a daughter to us." The woman continued in her speech, but Barbara found herself ignoring the woman. 'Who does Richard Grayson think he is? He can't even manage a friendly hello!' "Dreeeeew, Oh Drew, look who is here!" The shrill voice startled Barbara and brought her back to the small party. Before her stood a tall man, who smiled a dazzling smile that caused most girls around to fall into a rude fit of giggles. He had thick blonde hair and dark green eyes that caught in the light, causing them to shimmer. "Mss. Gordon I presume?" He leaned down and kissed her hand. "Oh Drew stop it, you know this is Barbara Gordon!" His mother laughed as she nodded. "How about you two dance while I talk to Mrs. Billard, she has been dying to speak with me all night, and I must not ignore her!" Then with that, Mrs. Kornman left. "I would love to." Drew sighed with a smile. "My dear, you look splendid tonight!" He led Barbara off to the dance floor, and the two began to spin in a manner that caused Barbara to feel slightly sick. 'Great, I get the blonde who doesn't know how to dance.' She tried to smile as the twirling continued. 'Dick. he could dance, he always knew how to get to me.' But just the thought of the young man caused a hidden rage to surface. 'Oh that Grayson, he ignores me, and insults me! I don't see what happened.' "You know what I am thinking Barbara?" Drew questioned with a smile. 'Oh spare me.' "What are you thinking Drew?" "About how wonderful this is. I am dancing with a beautiful girl, to a slow and flowing song." He went on, and Barbara tried to look happy, but she couldn't help a frown to sneak in. 'I am thinking that Dick is a jerk.leaving me like that. then ignoring me. then. he must hate me or something!' She sighed, and looked around. She spotted Bruce talking to a young woman by the wine table, trying to led the girl on. and she saw Tim fast asleep in a corner, obviously bored out of his mind. but there was no Dick. 'Oh well, I have had enough of Mr. Grayson. for all I care he can leave and never return.' She focused on Drew who was still talking about how he felt. Maybe she could be happy with someone else.  
  
Dick threw his trench coat on his couch and fell into the seat, groaning slightly. The TV flickered. then shut off. He needed to get someone to fix it before he went mad, the television had stopped working a week ago and he was to lazy to seek help. "Look at me, I am Barbara Gordon!" He said in a whining, high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like Barbara's. He leapt to his feet and covered his mouth, letting out a giggle. "Oh Drew, you look absolutely divine tonight!" The young man nodded, standing straight. "And Barbara you look like money to me!" He growled in a deep voice, and as he ended the sentence he let out a squeak. "Your father is the commissioner, why else would I flirt with you!" "Oh Drew!" "Oh Barbara!" Dick giggled, pretending to be Barbara. "You silly man!" Once again his stature changed. "Barbara, at least I am not a silly goose egg!" "Hee-hee, you do know how to make a young girl go into a fit of unwanted giggles my good Drew!" "That's because I am a man with no life, other than spending my millions and billions, and picking up petty women, like yourself!" "You flatterer!" "Uh, Dick?" Dick spun on his heel, seeing Tim Drake leaning in the doorway with an arched eyebrow. "W-what. no, how did you get in here?" Tim walked towards his friend, twirling on his finger a key chain. "Bruce and Alfred have the key to every house in this city... including yours. Alfred dropped me off here. the ball was a killer. and I saw you head home. I hope you don't mind." "Mind? Of course I mind, you don't just walk into a house without being invited!" Tim nodded, plopping down on the couch. "I do." "How much did you hear?" "Oh cool down Two-Face." "Funny Tim, real funny." The younger boy shrugged, looking at Dick with wide eyes. "You silly goose egg. I walked in at that part. I figured I better stop you before you got. in depth." "Shut up you little sick-O." Tim smiled and shrugged, rolling on his back. "I'll be here till 'The Ball' is over." Dick grumbled as he crossed his arms. "I better get paid for babysitting your little butt." Tim smiled and winked. "Hey, take that up with Alfred. if you need money why I am sure-." "I am fine." "You wanna' hit some roof tops? By to sound of it you got a little too much stress on hand and need to cool off. I know a few thugs you could work your fists on." Tim told Dick with a grin. There was a pause, and Dick let out a short chuckle. "Tim, that sounds great."  
  
"There, how do you feel Nightwing?" Robin looked up at the young man with a wide grin and laughed slightly. "The household remedy. stress in your life? Find a thug and take him down." "Shut up, I wasn't- I wasn't beating them up because I was stressed out, I was beating them up because they were robbing that store. don't get confused." Nightwing answered as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked sorely at the bruised and beaten men tied together, and all unconscious. "Uh-huh, I am sure that-." A loud beep echoed, stopping the boy from finishing what he was saying. Robin stood, looking stupid. "Uh, are you going to answer that?" Nightwing questioned as he watched the boy standing confused. "It is probably important." "Er, right, yeah." He jerked up the small communicator and cleared his throat. "Robin here." A growl sounded off. "Is Nightwing there?" "Yeah. right, um, here." Robin handed the communicator to the older boy. "He wants to speak to you." Nightwing shook his head, and accepted the small object. "What is it?" Robin put his gloved thumbs on his temples and rubbed his temples. "Do we have any manners? No hello's, no goodbyes, not even a gentle sound from." "I want you to send Robin home and follow Commissioner Gordon." Batman barked rudely. "Why? Am I the honorary babysitter of the night? What is this?" "Someone made an attempt on Jim's life, not just once, three times in the last two hours. I want him covered. Once I finish tracing what information the police have and won't give us. I will join you." Batman snapped. "Out."  
  
Nightwing frowned as static filled the air. He handed the object back to Robin who shrugged. "It could be worse.they could have killed him. I will see you tomorrow. ok?" Robin sounded off as he leapt into the shadows. Nightwing nodded, and went on his own way.  
  
Nightwing watched with a slow and steady gaze. His form was perfect, held with thought and concentration. He knew no one could see him, but he had the urge to go straight, to force his back up, and grip the edge of the building with nervous, tight, and wet hands. He watched in silence as the police car pulled up to the building. He listened as the engine shut down, and the humming came to a halt. He tilted his head, and let out a shrill whistle from the back of his throat, letting it come without any hesitation, clean and easy. It released a slight amount of stress that he felt in his body. Jim would be stepping out in a moment, and so far the whole scene was clear. All around there seemed to be police cars. The commissioner was covered. But something nagged at the back of the young man's head that caused a small trickle of sweat to fall from his temple and roll to his lip. "Calm, steady. watch." He slunk slightly down and frowned deeply, seeing Barbara stepping out of the double doors and looking impatiently at the cars, stealing all the attention that Nightwing had posted on the commissioner. He singled her out. just like that. it had to be a sign. She was so perfect. he couldn't help it. "DAD!" Barbara mouthed as she moved forward, but fell back, knowing she should wait. Her eyes jerked around, as if she knew someone was there. Batman. Nightwing. or even Robin. She shivered and watched with wide eyes as the car door swung open. The Commissioner grumbled as he shook his head, in his hand, a file. He looked at Barbara with concern, and then walked towards the building, talking with Montoya as he did so. As he entered, there was a huge pause. and then. everyone left, as if nothing had happened. Nightwing hated that. 


	3. Family Affairs'

Chapter Two: Family Affairs  
  
Batman didn't even make a sound as he moved beside Nightwing, the look and form was enough to show that he wanted some type of explanation of what was happening.  
  
Nightwing thought it best to tell it like it was, but he decided to pull the strings a little, to see how far he could get without going to far. With Bruce, it was always a risk, and Nightwing rubbed his hands together, thinking over the situation.  
  
A grunt came from the black and shadowed figure besides the young man, and then a growl. "Tell me happened." It wasn't a question. it was an order.  
  
"What happened." Nightwing repeated as he hung his head, scanning the area below. "Nothing, and you know what. nothing else is going to happen! How many times have we gone over this situation?"  
  
Batman's head snapped up at the words. "What?!?" The tone was a callous whisper.  
  
Nightwing found himself shirking, like he used to do as Robin.  
  
"You should know that the commissioners life is at risk here, and as much as it happens, it shouldn't make a difference!" There was a pause.  
  
"There is to much going on Bruce. to many people are crying wolf."  
  
Batman hissed. "Go home."  
  
Nightwing couldn't believe what was happening. "What?!? Go home?!" His voice strained the word home. "What the heck does that mean? Whose home Bruce? Yours? Go home. Ha! I am no longer Robin! So if you want to growl and strike someone, Tim is available."  
  
There was a slight movement from the shadow. "You are being foolish."  
  
"How so Bruce? How so? Is it because I won't abide to your rules? Is that it?" He took in a deep breath. "You forget who you are talking too. this is Nightwing.I have my own home, I don't live with you. I pay my own taxes. I shave now. did ja' know that Bruce? Did you?"  
  
There was no answer to the question, and Nightwing didn't expect one.  
  
"I'll go to my house Bruce." Then with that, he left, feeling the anger rising up. He needed to talk with someone about this.  
  
*******************************  
  
Tim worked what he would say to Dick in his head. He would calmly explain the situation how he saw it, and then ask what Dick thought. It couldn't go wrong. or he didn't think so. But as he lifted his hand to knock on the door before him, he knew that it was all going to become one big wreck. and it would backfire.  
  
The door swung open with such force, that it scared the boy, and he jumped back. "WooW!" His head turned and studied the figure that glared down him. "Er, hey Dick. do you mind if I come in?"  
  
Dick shrugged, and allowed room for the boy to enter, then slammed the door behind him. "Did Bruce send you here?"  
  
"No. I came on my own. er, he doesn't know." There was a pause, and Tim sighed, releasing some stress. "I was thinking about you and Barbara. and well." His eyes rose up to look at Dick with some concern. "I mean, the way I see it. well. you both like each other. I mean it's more than like. its almost categorized under love."  
  
" I don't like where this conversation is headed."  
  
"I know." Tim licked his lips, and managed a small smile. "But you agree inwardly. I know you do."  
  
Dick let out a mocking chuckle. "I agree? How would you know Tim? You are how old?"  
  
"16..."  
  
"16... well, that just gives me a huge amount of confidence."  
  
"Please Dick, don't make this harder than it should be." Tim managed as he looked at the ground, shoving his hands deeper in his sagging pants.  
  
Dick plopped down on the couch and looked at the younger boy who he had always listened to, who he had always talked to when stressed out. "Ok Tim, I bite.what do you want me to do?"  
  
A small smile spread across the youths face. "Tell Babs how you feel!"  
  
"Besides that."  
  
Tim chuckled, and slammed down next to Dick on the couch. "Come on, I know the truth! I mean, you two are falling over each other like I fall for the Gothem Knights."  
  
Dick sighed, and looked at his friend, studying him, and wondering how he missed the sudden growth spurt Tim had taken on. The kid was taller than he was! "There is a difference between baseball and girls Tim. you might not know that yet, but there is."  
  
"Heh, I know. but I was trying to use some, er, personification in my literature."  
  
"You are the stupidest kid I know." Dick grinned as he shook his head.  
  
"Ever hear of foreshadowing?"  
  
"Shut." Dick chuckled. "Up."  
  
Tim just sat in a small daze, grinning. "You know, I remember that time at Christmas about two years back when Barbara got you that dictionary called: 'Richard Grayson's Dictionary.' and when you looked up any word, it said: 'You are right'."  
  
Dick threw his head back in laughter. "Yeah! It's because I always tried to show her I was always right, and I was. almost all the time!"  
  
Tim raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I hate to say this. and no pun intended but. I was right."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ah-HA! Foreshadowing. I foreshadowed this!"  
  
"Nooo, I don't feel for Babs in that kind of way!"  
  
Tim leapt to his feet as the phone rang. "Urp, I'll get that!"  
  
Dick watched, and wondered who was calling. No one ever called him. A light blush came over his face as he found himself hoping it was Barbara. He listened as Tim picked up the phone. "Who is it?" Dick demanded, managing to get to his feet and smooth a hand through his hair. "Tim?"  
  
Tim didn't reply for a while, and when he did speak, it wasn't to Dick. "Er, yeah. I get you." His voice wavered, and Dick's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
He wandered into the kitchen, as if looking for something to eat, but staring at Tim out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Ok. sorry, I didn't that it would matter. Hell, I get it." He paused, and shrunk down. "I understand." Then with that he hung up, looking up at Dick with wide eyes. "I need to go home."  
  
"Let me guess, that was Bruce. did you sneak out or something?"  
  
Tim drummed his fingers on the counter, deep in thought. "It never mattered before. Huuhhhh." He let out the final sigh then straightened up. "Of course he never caught me before. he was never home."  
  
Dick's attention snapped at this. "Never home?"  
  
"Yeah. I wonder what he is doing there now, oh well. I am sure I'll get a full-blown lecture over it. You mind driving me home?" Tim questioned, knowing very well that Dick would oblige to the request.  
  
"Uh, sure thing." Dick snatched his keys and followed Tim out to the car, wondering how he got here in the first place, but not daring to ask. Knowing Tim, it was probably illegal.  
  
***********  
  
Dick pulled up to The Manor, casting Tim a glance. "You figure that it's something important?"  
  
Tim shrugged callously, a smile across his face. "It could be. Dick, this is Bruce we are talking about.not Captain Planet. there isn't always trouble when he comes around."  
  
Dick shook his head as Tim jolted out of the car. "Have you even seen that show? The Planeteers call him."  
  
"All I know is that the show is old school, and I don't really care. I can get out of trouble with Bruce, Dick. I know how to do it, and what to say. You forget who I am."  
  
"Tim, the trouble is I can't forget."  
  
"I think I was slightly insulted with that comment. you coming in to watch the master at work?" Tim offered, his eyes slightly pleading.  
  
"Er, Bruce might get all the more infuriated at you if he sees me lingering around in the background." Dick replied, trying to think of another excuse. "He and I don't really see eye to eye on all things."  
  
Tim chuckled. "Ok, well. I had better head in and get to work, just remember what I said about Babs, all right?" Then with that Tim slammed the door shut and jogged up to the house, as if without a care.  
  
That amazed Dick, Tim didn't even seem in the least bit afraid of his mentor. Dick grinned as he started up the car. 'That's probably because Bruce is yelling at him everyday for his grades.heh.'  
  
END (To be continued) 


	4. Time'

Chapter Three: Time  
  
By: The BatThing  
  
  
  
Tim entered the house, a smile spread across his face as he searched for some welcome that he knew he would never receive unless Alfred wasn't busy tending to Bruce's own needs. So the boy hurried his pace heading toward the study, wishing Bruce could learn to be a little more lenient.  
  
He knocked on the door, knowing perfectly well to do so. Many times he had walked in on an ongoing meeting and ticked off Bruce. So, mistake after mistake he finally took it into his head to knock.  
  
"Come in." Came the guff reply, not at all a question or hope, but a well worded order.  
  
The boy pushed the door open, sticking his head in and smiling. "You wanted to see me? I have homework so I hope this doesn't take long. life isn't easy when you're taking Algebra II and Geometry at the same time 'ya know."  
  
  
  
Bruce stood next his desk, glaring at the youth. "There is someone here to see you Timothy." For a moment, the man looked apologetic, but his stature jerked back to being that of a statue.  
  
Tim strolled in, not liking the use of his full name, knowing it meant someone important was in the room, that or he was in trouble. "Er, hello?"  
  
"Tim this is-." Bruce began, but was cut off.  
  
"Mr. Wayne, I think my own son knows me." A young woman said clearly as she got to her feet, turning and facing the boy. Her features much like his own. She smiled causing her face to light up, and her dark black eyes glow slightly as they studied the boy. "Don't you?"  
  
Tim's once easy smile faded, and his mouth fell. The teasing and fun expression his eyes once let off seemed to disappear and he shook his head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The woman chuckled as she looked at Bruce, then back to Tim. "I never received word of Steven's death till a month ago and I decided-."  
  
"He died more than two years back." Tim growled, his eyes becoming slits. "It's amazing to hear you just found out."  
  
"Word is slow, especially around my town." She cleared her throat. "If I had known I would have came as soon as possible, please forgive me for not being here sooner."  
  
"No feelings." Tim spat.  
  
Bruce looked at the boy, then at the woman. "Tim, just listen to her please."  
  
Tim jerked his head at the figure.  
  
"Tim, I know it hasn't been easy, but I am willing to move here, and get to know you." She smiled and moved toward him. "If you will let me, I have to have your permission in order to get closer."  
  
Tim said nothing, trying to block her out, wishing Bruce would have sent her away.  
  
"I know your father gave you a very poor life, and I am sorry that-."  
  
"Leave my dad out of this, the life I had with him was fine. I know it wasn't top notch, but it was sure a hell lot better than what you could have done!"  
  
"Timothy." Bruce managed his voice warning. "Listen to what she is saying and-"  
  
"No!" Tim shouted, throwing an accusing finger at the woman. "She might be my dam* biological mother, but she sure wants nothing to do with me. the only reason she came back is for the money! Figures if she can get close to me then maybe she can get some cash from you. Well, I'm not stupid, I know the story. She hits it off, knocks up some guy, get pregnant and demand an abortion. How many kids you have?"  
  
"Only you." The woman whispered.  
  
"No, I mean how many abortions have you-."  
  
"Timothy!" Bruce growled.  
  
"What?! If it weren't for dad I sure wouldn't be here."  
  
The man glared at the youth. "The Juvenile Court wanted you to meet your mother, get to know her. they say it will be good for the both of you. Is that so hard to ask?"  
  
"That depends who you are asking. but obviously I have no say in this matter, now do I?" His eyes flashed and he turned on his heels, leaving the room. "I never want to see her again. Get here out of my life."  
  
Bruce watched him go, and then turned to the young woman. "I hate to seem rude, but you should leave."  
  
"Yes. I suppose I should."  
  
  
  
*Ohhh, we all love Tim, and when I say we all I mean me, Ronica, Li and a few other loyal fans *winks*, and I had to put him in there! But the plot, if there is any thickens, and now we all get to wait and see what happens to Dick, Barbara, Tim, and Commissioner Gordon... I don't do cliff hangers so bear with me, this isn't CriMson.  
  
P.S. This is my last fanfiction I will be posting, I told most of you I was leaving and if you are reading this wondering if I was lying, I am not, but I wanted to finish up this fanfic before heading out and finding a new site. ok, are we clear?* 


	5. Forsaken'

Chapter Four: Forsaken  
  
Tim turned hard, the heel of his foot flying up, slamming into the dummy that stood before him, causing it to fly back, almost touching the ground, but instead of falling, it flew right back up. The boy brought his knuckles into it, rolling them into the shape and gritting his teeth in anger.  
  
"Timothy."  
  
The boy ignored the voice behind him, remaining focused on the dummy before him.  
  
"Timothy." This time the call was demanding.  
  
"What?!?" He jerked around, eyes aflame. "You want to talk?! I find that hard to believe." He wiped away the sweat that dripped from his chin.  
  
Bruce stood before him, shaking his head. "You might have listened to her."  
  
"I might have, but I would much rather have never seen the poor bi-."  
  
Bruce cleared his throat, shaking his head. "You think this will help?" He nodded towards the badly beaten dummy.  
  
The boy eyed the figure, grinning, nodding vigorously. "Now that you mention it. it sure does. If I look at it from a certain angle it looks a lot like that woman. Nice to pretend that it is-," he leaped into the air, turning his legs out in an acute manner, snapping them at the dummy's neck, sending the head flying off. He landed on his feet and nodded, finishing his sentence, "her."  
  
"Don't do that." The other figure warned. "Don't think it."  
  
Tim shook his head. "You just don't get it, butt out and leave it to me to handle, all right. If I need you, I'll call and tell you that, otherwise stay outta' my business. I do the same for you."  
  
"No, the Juvenile Courts said that they-."  
  
"God Bruce, what does it take? I don't care what they say, what grim they do or don't have on that woman. I don't want to see her ever again. You have that. never. you wouldn't understand who she is, or what she has done." He blinked hard, trying to make sure he didn't get emotional. If there was one person not to get emotional with, Bruce was that person.  
  
Bruce stood without movement, turning, and walking away.  
  
Tim watched him go, and once he was sure the man was out of sight and hearing range, he fell to his knees and bawled. The sobs shook his figure, wishing for the impossible, wishing his dad might still be alive.  
  
***************  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Dick stepped away, not sure how to answer the question. "I came to, er, I mean, I wanted to talk with you Barb." His blue eyes were dark as he thought about what Tim had told him.  
  
"About what?" She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he deserved it. After all he did to her, after all the broken promises, after all the lost trust. "About what Grayson?"  
  
"Well, um, about a lot of things. urg, can I come in?" He gave a small and faint smile.  
  
"I." She looked over her shoulder at the apartment. "Drew is picking me up soon.I would rather he not get the wrong impression about you, if you follow what I mean." Her jaw was set in a stubborn manner. "I can call you later if this is important."  
  
Dick tried to get something out to tell her what he came to say, but he didn't know how to say it. "I-I. er, well, yeah, I mean no, no. you don't need to call me, that is if you don't want to, because, um, it's not that important." He breathed deeply, trying to think straight.  
  
Barbara raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh.is that a yes or no?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
She nodded, slowly closing the door, nodding. "Well, maybe some other time when I am not so busy Grayson."  
  
He nodded and turned away, not enjoying how she refereed to him as Grayson. 'Well Tim that went well I suppose.' He ducked into his car and started off, leaving the girl alone, for a date that wasn't ever going to come.  
  
********* I know, I know, it's moving a little slow, but hey, you don't understand MR. Goodwin and High school, the two are killers!  
  
-BatThing 


	6. Good Enough For Her'

Chapter Five: Good Enough For Her  
  
"My choices are few to none." Nightwing critically managed as he rolled his eyes and looked down at Police HQ. It seemed to be busier than usual, and for a good reason. With Commissioner Gordon's life in danger, many people seemed to be involved with protection him. "I can't seem to bandage up the gap between Babs and I. What do I do? Go to her date and beat the crap outta' him."  
  
The young man considered this then shook his head, wondering what kind of reaction he would get from Barbara. "To much like something Tim might do. to high school. To much like some territorial male mammal." He smiled as a thought filled his mind, him beating down long nosed Drew to the ground with a gorilla body.  
  
A whisper seemed to come from beside him, and he swerved to his left, his jaw tightening as he caught sight of the shadow belonging to Batman.  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
Batman blinked and looked behind him, as if someone was supposed to follow, but no one did. "What is happening?"  
  
"You just got here, other than that. nothing."  
  
"The news is calling the situation with Gordon a mistake, and just a coincidence. I don't think that."  
  
Nightwing looked at his retired mentor with a glare. "I gathered! It wouldn't be you if you tired to make the situation simple, now would it?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Suddenly, in a moment of annoyance Nightwing threw his head back and glared at the night. "Why in the heck are you hiding in the shadows Robin?"  
  
"M'not hiding, if I was hiding, you wouldn't know I was here."  
  
"Either that or you were hiding and doing a sucky job of it."  
  
"That too." The boy emerged from the shadows and raised his head, looking at Batman, to Nightwing. "Um, how're things working out?"  
  
Nightwing cocked his head. "Nothing is happening, nothing at all."  
  
Robin smiled, yet looked different, looked sad. "It'll stay that way considering we have three people on it, not to mention the whole police force. Um, Batman, considering that everything is under control'n' all, can I head home? I'm getting tired."  
  
Nightwing's jaw dropped and Batman wavered. Never in all Tim's years of being Robin had he made an excuse to go home. He loved being Robin and it was everything to him. "Robin, this isn't school you know, this is Gotham City at 12. the middle of the night! You get that?"  
  
"Oh!" Robin let out sarcastically. "So that's my problem. See Batman, no wonder I was failing Algebra." He rolled his eyes and moved a little closer to Nightwing. "Do I really look that stupid Nightwing?"  
  
"No, but you never want to go home! Is something wrong?"  
  
Robin gave no answer besides a smile and a shrug.  
  
"Yes." Batman hissed through his closed mouth, giving Robin the permission to leave for home.  
  
The boy scurried into the shadows leaving Nightwing and Batman alone once more. It felt awkward and Nightwing wished he could ask to leave, but there was no way he planned to sink to Tim's level and ask Bruce for something. If anything, Nightwing planned to wait Batman out until the shadow beside him decided to head for home. Mistake number one of the night.  
  
The minutes drew into long and deadly boring hours, and Nightwing wished like anything for something to happen. He considered seeing what would happen if he gently pushed on Batman's shoulder. 'Will he fall like a cow does, or will he just look at me like I am stupid?' The youth thought as he studied the figure beside him. 'He looks like a statue, wonder if I can cow tip him.'  
  
"I want you to go to Barbara's home. See what she knows."  
  
The voice startled Nightwing. 'Darn, right when I get to some great plan her tells me to go over to.' "Barbara's house? Have Tim do it, I'm busy right now." Dick bluntly replied, wiping the back of his hand across the back of his mouth.  
  
"Tim is asleep. it won't be that much trouble for you just to go over and ask a few simple questions." Batman snapped.  
  
"Tim can wake up and." Nightwing didn't finish, instead he leapt off the building, controlling his fall and then gliding to the ground, emerging into the shadows. His glare grew harder as he slipped through the alleys, climbed the walls, and sank through the grime that was in the inner city. "Tim could have done this easier that I could have."  
  
He moved silently all the way to Barbara's apartment, hopping that her date was gone. To his relief, the only person in view was Barbara. Nightwing slipped into the window and moved behind her.  
  
"Babs."  
  
Barbara swung around, throwing her fist into his nose, the coffee mug in her hand slammed against Nightwing's head.  
  
He let out a grunt as burning coffee ran down his face.  
  
"OH! Di- Nightwing! What are you doing?" She grabbed his arm, and yanked him up. Looking behind her she hurried into the kitchen dragging him along. "What the heck are you doing? Sneaking up behind me in the middle of the night like that!"  
  
"Ohh, I never knew you to be a morning person Barb, as far as I was concerned you lived in the night. Being Batgirl and all."  
  
"Shut up Grayson." Barbara hissed. "My dad is here, asleep in my room. We all agreed that it would be safer to-."  
  
"What?!?" Nightwing yelped as he shoved her aside. "You didn't tell Bruce or Tim, er or me that he was here?!?! How are we supposed to help him when you are playing hide and go seek with the commissioner?"  
  
"I knew where he was."  
  
"Well I would hope so!"  
  
"Listen, don't you throw all this blame on me, I am not carrying your burden for you!"  
  
"BURDEN? What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means that you have been a full time pain in the-."  
  
"Listen Barbara, I don't know what has gotten into you but whatever it is, I think you need to settle down."  
  
Barbara's nose flared at his words. "My father's life is in danger! My only family! I can't even do anything to protect him! I can't track anyone down, I can't do anything but live to be a shield when the bullet comes!"  
  
Nightwing cleared his throat. "You could have asked for help. Tim is always available to baby sit."  
  
Barbara threw her head back and laughed. "You stupid- What am I supposed to say to dad. 'This is Tim Drake, he'll watch you while I am gone?' Dad won't stand for that!"  
  
Nightwing lowered his head, and blushed slightly. "I'm here too."  
  
"I don't want you to be." Barbara said on impulse. "I never asked for your company. I want you out. leave me alone, stay away from me. I know what you want, and it is never going to happen, you hear me? NEVER! You left me all those years ago, you left me to look like an idiot. Then when you returned you treat me like I am. like I was nothing!"  
  
"I was stupid and-."  
  
"I don't love you anymore, I never did. Do me a favor and leave, if you like me that much you will leave the city." Here eyes were burning. "Don't you get it? Don't you see? No one wants you here! Not me, not Bruce, not Alfred, not Tim, we lasted without you, and we can live without you again."  
  
  
  
Nightwing stepped back, his jaw tightly closed. "Well, if you feel that way, who am I to change you? Just remember I have always loved you, always Babs. always." He then pulled her forward, kissed her on the lips, then turned, leaving the room.  
  
"GRAYSON! You have no right, get out!" She screamed, grabbing another coffee mug and throwing it at the window as he left. Tears streamed down her face, seeing he was gone. "I have no right."  
  
She turned, hearing a noise behind her. "Dad?"  
  
"No honey, but if you bring me to daddy, I'll consider sparing your life."  
  
Barbara felt her heart sink, seeing four armed men, holding their guns pointed directly at her. "Gwaaad. NO!" She ran for the window, hoping to get Nightwing's attention, but as she moved away, one pulled the trigger, and Barbara shouted out as she felt it rip through her arm.  
  
"That was not a nice move lady.not a nice move. any last words?" One asked, pushing the gun to her forehead.  
  
Barbara nodded, whispering her words as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I love you too Dick. I love you too"  
  
The man smiled, then played with the trigger.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Any guesses on what happens? Heh, yeah, so, we can get back to Tim now, can't we? Hehehe, yeah right, after I finish studying for my Spanish test that I have tomorrow. Leave a review! Thanks!  
  
-Casity 


	7. Known

Chapter Six: Casity  
  
Tim shuffled his hands together as he walked down the street, his red backpack hanging loosely on his back, and the sound of his Batman key chain and the zipper clinging together seemed to be a metronome for his stride.  
  
It was late, and Tim knew that. He could tell that it was almost 12:30 just by the amount of darkness. He knew that in just a few hours the sun would start to rise up just a little, then spring off into a long, new, day. He knew where he was, he knew that very well. If he kept walking down the street, took a right at the next intersection, then he would be at Crime Alley. He also knew if he kept walking straight down Crime Alley he would come to Kane Memorial Bridge and if he kept going on down that, he would arrive at Wayne Manor.  
  
But what Tim did not know was what he was doing out here, wandering about with nothing to do, no reason besides the urge to walk. He yearned to dissolve into the shadows and take out his Robin costume that called to him from his backpack. He wanted it very badly, but resisted, feeling that he should just. wait.  
  
So he did, and he kept walking onward, watching his sneakers with a steady glare, wondering if they would keep coming up, and pulling him forward. He knew they would, but it was something to wonder about.  
  
He leapt onto the fence that lined the dirty street, and balanced on it, ignoring the blaring horns, the blinding lights, and the shouts of annoyance than came from the few drivers hurrying to and from work.  
  
Tim walked with a crocked smile and rhythm, happy to be away from Manor, away from all of Bruce's high social parties, glad to be. 'What am I thinking?' He demanded as he paused, looking into the red sky. 'I am always alone!'  
  
"Get off the ledge! You could fall into this da*n road and get hit by a da*n car!" A driver screeched as she slowed down, glaring at the boy. "You have no brain in that pretty head of yours?"  
  
Tim jumped to the ground, gave a half shrug, and watched the driver speed away. Then with that, he got back onto the fence with great style, flipping onto his hands, performing a long headstand and turning his feet over, planting them on the steel bar. Tim then continued on his way, shoving both hands into the pockets of his thing lightweight jacket.  
  
"Timothy Drake?"  
  
The voice surprised the boy and he looked to his right, looking at the stopped car with a vacant expression. "Who're you?"  
  
"Oh come now, it's me, ol' Rigs, you and your old man used to live in my apartment!"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Tim muttered, blushing slightly. "Yeah."  
  
"You've grown a lot boy!" He stated. "S'hard to believe that the apartment closed down after all those years. sorry about that, it must have been hard to move."  
  
Tim shook his head. "Actually I left before the place shut down, but I'm sorry to hear that. I-I didn't really know that much, I'm not up to date on home."  
  
"I don't blame you! You know, I saw your mother the other day! I went up and talked to her, she told me that she was moving here, and all. I was surprised to see her, but she said that she had been living at the old Tavern for years! I guess that shows how up to date I am, huh?"  
  
Tim's mouth fell. "She said she was living here? That she had been living here?"  
  
"For years." Rigs added with a grin. "I knew you would be happy to hear that, s'your own mother, she was a good woman. So was your father, I was proud to know them, but sad to hear that after such a short time they separated!"  
  
Tim took off, dodging to the ground, and running down the street, leaving a full mouthed Rigs to himself once more.  
  
Tim ran hard, pushing through the crowds of people, and forcing his way down the streets, dodging the few cars that came at him. He made his way to Tavern's old place, and it looked more ran down than ever. The paint was peeling off of it and the old welcome sign hung sadly by a single rusted nail.  
  
Tim pushed on the door, watching it swing open with a single creak. He entered, smelling the rotting wood that seemed to reek from every corner. A few unattended dishes lay on the card table.  
  
"She's as messy as dad." Tim whispered as he backed away. Looking at the ceiling. Hearing footsteps sounding off simultaneously above. The boy walked over to the old staircase that seemed to be abandoned. He began to make his way up them, looking carefully for any sign of his mother.  
  
The voices grew louder as he lifted up the old staircase. He listened as best he could, making out what was being said.  
  
"Forget the boy and let's go back to Central!" A man was arguing loudly.  
  
"I can't just forget him, I can't just leave! I came here to get rid of him, and I won't leave till I do just that! Two Face messed up, and didn't tell me, well, it's about times that I clear this situation up!"  
  
Tim recognized his mothers voice and slid down to his belly, craning his neck forward, trying to hear every word spoken.  
  
"We can get married if he is dead or alive, I still don't understand what is so wrong with that!" Came the man again, his voice edged with annoyance. "We love each other don't we?"  
  
"I can't get married until my past life is gone, totaled." There was a pause, but then the woman continued. "After Steven had the affair with that other woman I couldn't stand it, I refused to live there any longer, so I left. There was no reason for my bringing Tim, Steven loved the boy, and I had no feelings for either of them.  
  
Two-Face took me in when I was broke, he provided me with a job, and he but a roof over my head. I owe him everything. I got closer and closer to the monster until he learned of my past. But little did I know that he was employing Steven at the time. So Two-Face and I made a deal. I killed a man that he wanted out of the picture, rob some formula from him, and he would kill my past, Steven, his girl friend, and Tim.  
  
But it didn't go as well as planned. I killed the man, got the formula, and Two Face did little. He went over to Steven and Steven's girlfriend. Though he killed the woman, Steven ran. That was unexpected.  
  
You see, Steven was in a secret with Two-Face, and held something of importance. So Two-Face tracked him down, until we discovered where Steven was living.  
  
Instead of finding Steven, he found Tim, and the boy had what Two-Face wanted. So Two Face took it and ordered the boy killed, still in with the agreement. But somehow he was stopped, and Tim lived.  
  
I followed Steven into Metropolis and finished him off as quickly as I could. I returned to Two-Face and he told me everyone was dead, and all was ready. He told me my past was gone as promised, so I gave him the formula." The woman explained, her voice trailing into a whisper.  
  
Tim swallowed understanding that this was not about money. This was about his death. This woman talking a few feet away had murdered his father.she had killed him!  
  
"Now Two Face put me on this job, and I found out that Tim was alive. So now I am going to finish him, and then if I have time kill Gordon." She finished, drawing a deep breath. "Then we can leave to Central and live the rest of our lives out."  
  
The man grumbled something under his breath and then spoke loudly. "I don't understand why you are planning to kill Gordon, Two-Face lied to you!"  
  
"I would rather remain friends with him then have him for an enemy. If I do this, it means that Gotham is gone to crime and Two Face says I will profit greatly, and I want that. I want money so I know that I can make mistakes and not be hurt by them."  
  
"What if The Batman remains, what if this new commissioner Two Face was talking about backs down and a new, stricter one steps up? Is that something to lean on?"  
  
"This new commissioner that Two-Face was talking about will step up! He wants a clean city, and says he can cleanse Gotham from crime, and do that without Batman's help. He means business, he is the opposite of Gordon almost completely."  
  
"What if Batman refuses to stop working? He and Gordon are good friends, he will find out who killed him! I say we get out of this before it is too late!"  
  
"If Batman doesn't give up, then he will be as worthless as a criminal. I already sent them out to kill Gordon. I heard that he was hiding in his daughter's apartment, and with all luck, he is as good as dead. You worry too much; The Batman won't have time to look. He will be much to busy running from the police."  
  
Tim backed away, shaking his head, letting what was said work through his mind. He swallowed hard and turned, beginning down the stairs. He had to tell Bruce what he heard, if Gordon was killed, then.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
The boy swung his head around, eyes wide as a man leapt through the air, arms spread out ready to tackle Tim. The boy reared back, trying to make a dash away, but tripped on the on coming stair and fell, tumbling down the long line of wooden stairs.  
  
"You?!?! How did you find out where I was staying?" Tim's mother demanded as her eyes widened.  
  
The man landed at Tim's head, and then dropped his knee into the boy's throat and looked up at the woman. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Timothy Drake, I suppose this is our lucky day."  
  
Tim brought both arms up, grabbing the man's knee and tossing him off. "Don't be so sure!" He pointed a finger up to the woman. "I heard everything! You are not getting away with this, I'll tell the police, and they'll find you, they'll put you away forever for this!"  
  
She chuckled, making her way towards him slowly. "How do you plan to get away, hmm? There is no way out, and besides, you are much too late, the commissioner is already dead."  
  
"Not really, I have all the time in the world! I already called Bruce, and he's on his way to the police!" Tim lied, his face red with anger. "Your going down, all of you."  
  
"Gambet, kill him." She shook her head. "I don't believe him."  
  
The man nodded. "I don't either." His hands made a grab for Tim, but the boy swung his head down, and then curled his hand into a fist, thrusting it into the man's head. He looked up at the woman for a moment, and then leapt onto Gambet's back, flinging himself at her. "You'll be in jail for MURDER!"  
  
Yet right before he could make a kick, Gambet grabbed his leg, jerking him back, surprising the boy. Gambet was a tall, thin man who looked like his only weapon was his brain, but the force Tim felt told otherwise. Tim flipped around, slamming into the wall, leaving a large dent in the plaster that was already badly chipped. "Fuuu-"  
  
"Did that da*n father of your teach you that vulgar language?" She hissed, glaring down at him. "He was nothing, he ruined his own life, and mine. and Timmy love, he ruined your with it."  
  
Tim got to his feet with great speed only to be knocked back down by Gambet.  
  
"I have no choice, I am bound to my past, and the only way to destroy that is by destroying you." Here eyes flashed with hatred. "My family disowned me because of what Steven did, my friends left me for it, and my whole reputation was down the drain! My husband committing adultery! It might happen all the time now-a-days, but it is a shame to do such a thing!"  
  
Tim glared at Gambet, working with what he had, studying the figure trying to find out what type of advantage there might be.  
  
"I didn't deserve that!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears flowing as she sobbed uncontrollably. "I thought we were happy, I thought it was working, until." She looked away, out a window. When she spoke next, Tim shivered, her voice was bold, yet soft, the voice he had heard with The Joker, the voice he had heard when fighting Two-Face, the voice he had endured when going against a murderer. "I have a job to do, and I need to do it."  
  
She drew out a gun, and pointed it at the boy. "I don't care any more, I have nothing to live for. Not anything." Then she pulled the trigger, smiling almost as Tim's face brightened with fear.  
  
The boy moved away, swaying over to where Gambet stood, watching in silence. "No one kills me that easily!" Tim yelled as he shoved down, letting Gambet become a living shield. "Especially a bitc* like YOU!"  
  
Gambet saw it coming, and he could do nothing but listen to the boy yell as the bullet pierced through his chest.  
  
Tim jolted, as blood flung onto his face, stinging his eyes as it seemed to pour onto him.  
  
"G-Gambet?" The woman managed as she dropped the bun, running down the stair to where her fiancé lay, unmoving, blood seeping from his head. "OhmygoodlordIkilledHIM!"  
  
Tim scrambled up the stairs, picking up the gun hastily and pointing it down at the woman, watching as she turned with anger in her eyes.  
  
"That bullet was meant for you! Not for HIM!" She eyed the gun with a nod. "I see, now you want to kill me do you?"  
  
"You earned it! You killed all those people!"  
  
"So shot me, my purpose for living is no longer worthwhile."  
  
"I would rather have to live in jail for the rest of your miserable life! Thinking of what you did, whom you killed! Including him!" He pointed nodded toward the dead figure of Gambet.  
  
"You think you have me under control?" She pulled out a dagger and raised it into the air. "You think you can blame me for what happened to Gambet? Is that what you think?" She placed the pointed end to her heart and walked toward the boy. "I didn't kill anyone who didn't deserve it! You killed Gambet, not me!"  
  
"Don't lie to your self, it was you."  
  
"Lies!" She screamed, coming inches away from him, pushing the knife slightly into her chest. "Shot me, spare me this cruel pain, I die either way!"  
  
Tim paused, watching with wonder as she screamed, wishing to die. "No."  
  
The woman jerked the knife out, and then stabbed it into the boy's shoulder. "YOU DIE!"  
  
Tim ducked and threw the gun across the floor, kicking the woman's legs from under her, causing her to fall back, down the stairs, unconscious onto the dead body belonging to Gambet. He then pulled the knife out with a gasp. "Ohhh, urg. Now to save Gordon."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
How do you like it? We all wondered how Tim's dad died, we all wondered where Tim's mom went, and we all wondered what she was doing. Well at least I did, heh. So, now to the next chapter. -Casity 


	8. Mistake

"You come into the threshold of another starless night of fear. You're running from the demons that would.. drag you down again. Illusions of the world are spinning out of time and frame. What is. what is this? This mass of my existence is? All these politics of life and death. it's my existence." -Kevin Max 'Existence'

Oh Silent Prayer of My Thoughts

By: The Batthing

Robin somersaulted through the air. His body was in perfect form as he came toward the thug. He came out of the summersault, which had gained him more speed, and then brought out his left leg sharp into the man's jaw. Robin then landed to the ground in a crouch. He spun his body and hit the man's legs out from under him.

The man fell to the ground hard, and the ground shook as he crashed into it.

Robin performed a back flip and spun around facing the other two men who worked with the one Robin had just brought down. A small smirk became painted on his face as the two in front of him came fast, ready to try and stop Robin.

"You learn not to mess with us man, we crush you." One growled. His words were slurred and seemed to come from a drunken man.

Robin sprang into the air and brought both hands into one big tight fist and hit the man under the chin. "Try and teach me." He then turned fast at the other man. Robin brought the heel of his foot onto the man's toes, crushing them, then brought his knee sharp into the man's gut. Robin then lifted his hand and hit the man under the chin, knocking him down.

The man spit out blood from his mouth, and looked up as a shadow came over him. It was The Batman. The man gasped.

"You messed around in the wrong city." Batman hissed. He then knocked the man out.

Robin smirked as he tied the man up. "Thanks for the help."

Batman didn't speak and he didn't have to, his eyes said everything.

Robin coughed uneasily and then stood up. "Where to next?" The question was slow, and simple.

Batman eyed his partner, and then pulled out his grappling hook. "The Northern Docks." He shot it off and rose into the air.

Robin pulled out his own and followed.

Robin pulled hard on his cable, causing his direction to change. Batman swung ahead of him, fast. Robin let go of his cable and followed Batman into a complete head dive, toward the buildings below. Robin didn't need a command from Batman. He simply knew to take out his other grappling hook. He took it out quick and shot it off, he felt the cable tighten and jerk as he was lifted back up. He glanced below and watched as Batman did the same. Suddenly an explosion came over the city, and Robin found himself falling in the air, plunging to the deadly streets below. The speed caused his eyes to water. All round him particles were falling.

Suddenly Robin felt an arm around him, and he knew it was Batman. The air was knocked out of him by the quick catch, and then another shake came, another loud bang. Robin felt Batman's grip come undone, and Robin fell again. He hit the roof of a building hard and yelped out from the pain. He groaned and heard something fall beside him, and then something else.

Robin lifted his head and saw two big boulders at both his sides. Robin's eyes widened as he looked into the sky and saw one fall right for him. He jumped out of the way and rolled as it hit. Robin breathed hard as he stood, pain filled his body as he did so. Then there was another loud rumble and a shake, it causing Robin to fall to his feet. Screams could be heard over the noise of breaking boulders from buildings. Robin looked up and saw people falling through the air, their arms clinging to nothing, as if it were something. He suddenly remembered Batman, where was Batman?

Robin got to his feet, butterflies in his stomach. He dug in his belt and pulled out his grappling hook. He took off in a run and then released the cable as he flew off the building in a jump. His arm outstretched and caught a victim that was being hurled toward the ground. It was a young woman, and Robin's arms seemed to be pulled from their sockets from catching her. He swung to a roof that looked stable, unlike many around them. Robin pulled back the cable, it was his last and he would need it. He then jumped off the building and sailed through the air, gravity pulling him. A man, no older then Nightwing, was falling, screaming as he did so. Robin outstretched his arm to catch the man, but the man was much too afraid to be thinking. Robin watched as the man hit the ground, shooting the grappling hook, Robin swung up, missing the street. He rose up fast, and grabbed at an elderly man who was falling. Robin jerked hard on the cable, swinging out toward the man. He caught him and then grunted as the air left his body. Robin landed on a roof and let the man go. He then turned and saw three more people in the air. They all hit the ground as soon as Robin laid eyes on them. Below many bodies lay scoured about, along with a lot of ruble.

Robin turned and left the old man where he sat quivering. He had to find Batman.

Commissioner James Gordon ran toward his car as the ruble crashed to the ground all around him. He quickly ducked into it and watched as others did the same. Starting the car he quickly made his way to cover from the falling people and boulders. He prayed a silent prayer for Barbara, hoping she would live through this.

Robin cursed under his breath as he limped away from the pile of dead bodies and building parts. He had been searching for Batman for over three hours. Gotham had obviously been bombed and many people lay dead in the streets. Robin turned around as he heard someone coming behind him. It was a little girl with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy and daddy are hurt." She sniffed as she looked at Robin with watered eyes. "Will you help me?" her eyes looked to him for help, help and comfort, which she, like many others needed at the moment.

Robin let out a curse for he had no choice. "Where are they?"

The tone of his voice scared the little girl and she backed away.

"Where are they?" Robin repeated, yet this time softer and slower.

The little girl pointed to an alley opening. "Asleep over there."

The way the girl said it sickened Robin's stomach. He nodded and made his way to where the girl had pointed. He found two bodies and both were obviously dead. He turned and saw the little girl behind him.

"They won't wake up." The girl whispered and she looked up at Robin. "Wake them up!"

"I-I can't." Robin stuttered. "They're dead kid."

"Dead?"

Robin nodded vigorously. "They're gone, and will never come back."

The girl began to bawl. "Yes they will! They wouldn't leave me."

Robin looked at the girl. He hadn't the faintest thought in his head at what to do. The girl couldn't be any older than five, and she had lost her family.

Robin walked back out into the alley and he glanced around. Where was Batman? He was getting angry with his boss for just leaving. Probably out helping people instead of waiting around for Robin.

"Mommy?" The girl yelled.

Robin turned his head and saw the girl cuddling up with her parents, bawling.

Robin landed to the ground, his leg burned with each step, but there was nothing he could do about it, not now. Ahead of his stood a group of three thugs robbing a small bank, taking advantage of the crisis around them.

"You guys make me sick." Robin growled as he came up behind them in a shadow. "Instead of helping the millions around you, you create more pain." Robin pulled out a bat-a-rang and hurled it at the one who held a gun. It knocked the gun to the ground.

Robin lunged at the men, his fists hit the first two, one in the gut the other in the chin. He then went into a crouch and brought his right leg up, hitting the first in the nose, he heard it break and then flipped over the man, his weight pushed him to the ground.

Robin spun around and snapped his arm around, with full speed, hitting another thug in the eye, a gun shot was heard and Robin could feel it just miss him. Turning around Robin found one of them aiming at Robin. Performing a headstand, Robin hit the man in the gut, causing the air to leave the man. Moving quickly Robin brought his fist into the man's jaw, he then pulled out another bat-a-rang and hurled it at the man who came from behind. It hit the man in the leg, puncturing it.

The man's cry was loud, but Robin ignored it, his problem held the gun, with a deadly aim.

Robin moved fast, and surprised the man, causing him to shoot the gun, missing terribly. Robin ducked to the ground and swung his legs out, hitting the man's own out from under him.

The man fell with a yell, and Robin stood. "Thanks, now I have probably wasted time stopping a bunch of worthless junk like you instead of saving others lives." He then knocked the man unconscious.

"I don't believe this," Gordon mumbled as he clicked off his frequency. All around him people were calling for help, and all he could do was stand around looking dumb. Walking over to a small female he knelt down. Taking her pulse he found her dead. He shook his head and looked behind him to where a group of firemen stood trying to fight a fire. Luckily the bombs only hit one area. This could all be cleaned up fast. But losses were numerous. The Commissioner knew that more than anyone.

It had been a week since the bombs had hit Gotham, and Tim Drake sat huddled in a corner, teeth chattering from the cold. Alfred was dead as was Barbara. Dick was nowhere that Tim knew of and it went the same for Bruce. Wayne Manor was no longer distinguishable, and unsafe to stay there, so Tim had nowhere else to turn to. He had changed out of his Robin costume, so incase someone came while he was asleep and.

Tim let out a sigh, and his body quivered in exhaustion. This would be one of the few times for a break. He closed his eyes and tried to rest, but it was hard. Too much was clouding his mind. Hunger rolled in his stomach, but there was nothing to do for it. No way was Tim about ready to steal! That would be against everything Batman had taught him.

A small group of people passed. Obviously on they're way to one of the many camps sent up for the homeless. They carried a small suitcase, which held their few valuables. They gave him a glance, then walked quickly by. Time was precious to them, as was everything else they had, and they were not willing to share.

Tim watched them past, and his body shook again, his muscles screamed out for rest. It seemed to hurt even to breath. All he wanted was this to end, and for everything go back to what it was like before, that's all he wanted.

Commissioner Gordon let out a sigh as he held his forehead. He had to keep his mind clear, even though his own daughter was dead. Even though there had been no sigh of Batman or any of his gang all week. He prayed that they were fine, he also prayed for his daughter. Barbara. Looking toward the sky he felt a tear run down his face, but all he could do was wipe it away. His city needed him, more than ever. He made a vow to himself to track down those who caused this pain. He vowed it solemnly.

Robin fell to a crouch on the ground, his eyes alert and cautious. He hoped to find the Commissioner tonight so he could discuss matters. Maybe Gordon had seen Batman or Nightwing. He hoped so, because this was a job that seemed to be to big for Robin, and he needed help.

A scream was emitted from down the street and that was all Robin needed. He dashed madly toward it. Swerving down the alley he faced a woman and another woman, one held a gun, pointed at the other woman.

Robin saw the woman under gunpoint with tears in her eyes softly whispering something that Robin couldn't hear, but Batman had trained him to lip read.

'Please, dear God! My poor husband, Henry!' she was saying.

Robin was obviously unseen by both woman, and he came to them fast, trying to get this over with and have no one get hurt.

The woman who was under the gun's eye saw him, and her face gave him away. The other woman spun around, her face fell, and she shot at him. Robin performed a flip into the air, gliding over her, he landed and brought his left leg out and hit her in the ribs. Then with a plunge he thrust a fist at her face, hitting her dead center. Blood flew from her nose, and she had fear painted on her face. This caused Robin to slow his movements for her sake.

The woman put a hand to her nose and looked at the blood with a questioning look as if she didn't know how it happened. Her eyes went to Robin's own, and they showed pain and fear. A feeling he knew.

"Do you give in?" Robin questioned slowly.

The woman dropped the gun, and then fell to her knees crying. This startled Robin, and he glanced to the other woman who was by a man's body who was obviously dead. Robin walked to the woman he had fought and took her arm, pulling her up.

Suddenly a furry came to her eyes and she bit into Robin's arm, and then let up, reaching for her gun.

Robin's head scattered almost form shock. The woman had blood on her mouth, obviously Robin's own. She aimed the gun, not for Robin, but for herself.

"No!" Robin yelled out as he tried to knock away the gun.

The woman pulled the trigger then fell to the ground with a bullet in her head.

Robin's mouth was open slightly and he sighed. Looking at his arm he found it bleeding badly. He ignored it for a moment and went to the other woman.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

The woman looked up to him and cursed. "How can I be alright? She killed my husband! Why didn't you stop her? My husband!" She mumbled on and Robin turned and walked away. It began to snow.

"I want a squad of men at the east end, now." Gordon ordered. "We have major problems over there and three murders have taken place."

The police officer nodded then ran to his car.

Bullock watched as Gordon approached him. "You ready?"

Gordon gave a nod, and then walked beside his friend. "Where is Montoya?"

"At home resting. She earned it." Bullock explained.

"Good," he sighed. "Any sign of the Batman or any of his group?"

Bullock shook his head. "No."

"Yes," another voice said, and Robin stepped into the light. Gordon almost smiled. "I am here."

"It's about time." Gordon said. "Where is Batman?"

Robin frowned. "Busy."

Gordon's face fell at this. He knew that meant either Robin didn't know or Batman was dead. He shook his head, blocking the thought. "How long have you been out here?"

Robin shrugged. "All week."

Gordon nodded toward Robin's bandaged arm. "Looks like you have had it rough." He then noticed how bad of shape Robin was really in.

"Nothing time can't heal Commissioner," Robin answered. He then looked back into the shadows as if longing to be there.

"You have a place to stay?" Gordon asked.

Robin licked his dry lips and shrugged. "Sure." his stomach growled loudly. "Hee-hee, looks like I better take a break soon huh." His face seemed to give away everything.

Gordon nodded. "If you need a place to stay."

"I'm fine." Robin cut his words off. "We do not have time to worry about me, right now the city is in trouble. You should know that."

Gordon nodded. "So, what have you found? Any thing that we need to take care of in a hurry."

Robin shook his head slowly. "If there had been you would have heard it by now."

Gordon smiled faintly. 'Turning out like The Bat.' He thought silently.

"I came by to tell you that we are still around, and, er, to see if you needed any help."

"Yes actually we do. A lot's happening, and there aren't enough hands." He let out a low sigh. "A lot are dead, and we need to end that."

Robin nodded cautiously, not quite understanding where Gordon was going, so he aloud the commissioner to continue.

"I haven't see Batman, Nightwing, or even Batgirl around. So in other words if you're the only one of them left then you are going to have a load on your back."

"I know that, but they aren't dead." Robin answered as if insulted by Gordon's words.

Gordon smiled almost painfully, "come on, we need your help." He then turned and began to walk down the street.

Robin shot a sideways glance at Bullock the followed the Commissioner at a distance.

Bullock followed.

"Your crazy!" Bullock yelled at Robin.

Robin coughed through the thick smoke. "That's your opinion, there are people up in the building Bullock, and I am not leaving them. So either you leave or get some men up there!"

Bullock swerved around and ran to go get some men. He yelled back to Robin. 'I hate you kid, more than you know it!"

Robin smirked, and then dashed up the stairs. He took them six at a time, trying to get to the top and save the innocents up there. He grabbed hold to the railing and almost threw himself up and soon enough he found himself surrounded by dancing flames that seemed to laugh at Robin. Mocking him.

Robin cursed them then made a leap over a row, he heard screams and cries of pain and fear, people who were burning to death at this very moment. It pushed Robin faster, and all the time he repeated a prayer. He hoped that this would end with every one all right, but that was only a hope. nothing more.

"You, the whole group, you all come on, we have groups of people stuck up there." Bullock ordered. He tried to sound official, but his way of speech disallowed it. He turned, not even with a glance to see if the men were following him. He ran to the burning building.

The wood crashed at Robin's side, and he jumped form the noise it made. Taking in a deep breath Robin moved forward, toward the screams of help. He felt that his skin was burnt, and he even cringed at the slight needle like pain it caused. But he knew that everyone in this building was feeling the same feel, so he trudged forward. He had to.

Robin entered the next room and found everyone. He fell to his knees and puked. They all lay burnt, burning. All dead, their eyes showed fear and lost hope, they showed pain of being burnt alive. Robin puked again. He had witnessed many gory deaths but this one hit him in the gut, and made him weak to it. He bowed to it.

"Dumb kid, get out of 'er!" Bullock yelled as he saw Robin on his knees. "Yer gonna die an' it won't be ME who stays 'round ta see it!"

Robin snapped out of the trance and stood, he turned and ran out of the room, for there was nothing more to say or hear.

The two ran out of the building, fast and furious. Bullock was faster than Robin had expected, but Robin was learning a lot about Bullock.

Gordon watched as Bullock and Robin walked toward him. He walked toward them, and saw the ash all over them both. Both had defeat in their eyes.

"Bad news Commish." Bullock stuttered. "We failed, all of 'em are dead. Not one poor soul made it."

Robin gave a nod of confirmation.

"Well then let's move others need us. This gang is killing everyone in their path, and were going to see them stopped." Gordon yelled. "Now move to the east, problems all over there."

Bullock nodded then made his way toward his car. Robin turned to follow.

"Robin wait." Gordon ordered.

Robin turned and looked at Gordon.

"You are to team up with Montoya. She's over by my car. Go there and she'll give you orders."

Robin nodded obediently then walked toward where the young woman stood. His form was in a slouch of exhaustion, and it showed that he was about ready to take a break. But a break, Gordon could not give, for he had none.

Montoya watched as the figure walked toward her. She almost smiled. She had seen him many times with Batman, but he was always acted like a kid. But as he walked toward her, Montoya saw his seriousness, and she became serious. People were dieing and she was the one who was here to try and stop deaths.

Robin walked in front of her and sopped. "Where to?"

Montoya smiled warmly, "to the south a little. Thugs all around, they are taking advantage of this situation."

Robin nodded his reply.

Montoya ducked behind her car, her gun was held close to her breast, she breathed hard. She glanced around and saw other police taking shots. But she knew that they were all missing. They had to be, those gang members had good cover and they had weapons that over ruled the police forces.

She stole a glance toward Robin who was crouched next to her, his eyes in slits as if thinking. She hoped he might come up with a good plan because she could sure use one. Taking in a deep breath she turned and looked at the clearing where the gang was hiding. They were under cover and there was nothing to be done about chasing them out.

Montoya pulled out her walkie-talkie and clicked it on. "This is squad 5, we seem-." Montoya saw that Robin was gone.

Robin ducked into the shadows and became them. He made his movements with the shadows, trying to keep himself unseen to either side, for either side would give away his position. He turned the corner and found the group of thugs huddled tighter, forming a plan. Only one was on guard. Lazy. Robin listened to the men. He licked his lips as they talked gruffly.

"We take them all by surprise, there aren't enough of them, or even weapons that could stop us. We are loaded. We wipe them out, and then hold our ground. We won't give in."

Then men muttered in agreement.

The leader, obviously, gave a nod. "Then it's settled, we will feed them some, then take them in. They won't have a chance."

Robin turned began to move back toward the police, but he turned into a member.

"What do we have here?" The man in front of Robin questioned. "A kid out on a stroll." With movement of his hand, the man hurled Robin into the ground. His head collided with the stone, and Robin felt it crack open. He let out a curse, which was a growing bad habit.

"Looks like a spy huh." One of the men yelled out as he stood.

The leader stood. "Never trust anyone with a mask!" He frowned. "Cause it probably mean they work for a big black bat."

"Or a criminal." Robin growled back. He gnashed his teeth from pain.

The leader laughed. "Or a criminal, the slight factor is that you wear the symbol on your chest which stands for Robin."

Two men pulled Robin up hard, and his head spun. "At least I have something to be proud of." He watched as the leader drew his gun.

"At least I will be alive to see tomorrow." He then pulled the trigger.

Robin leaped to the side. He felt the whiz of the bullet rush by.

"Kill him." The leader muttered then turned his back to Robin.

The men laughed as they began to circle around Robin. Their weapons were drawn. A glint was in each of their eyes. They were trained to kill, and Robin was trained to do the opposite.

'This should be fun.' Robin thought to himself as the men drew in. He knew he had to keep some space to fight, so he raced toward the first man he laid eyes on. He brought his fit into the man's face and then released his foot in an upward spur. He hit the man in the nose, and heard the satisfying crunch he knew to well and had experienced a few times to many, the sound was nose breaking.

The other men came at him, then, all at once. He leaped into the air, his adrenaline pumping strongly. No fear was in him, but oddly, excitement. He felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips, and he let it come. Brining his right leg sharply into one of the men's jaw. Then spun in the air, and came down hard on another man. He then performed a back flip away, trying to gain space. A stunt he used to often, and knew to control it well.

The men began to group up, this time seeing they would need guns and other deathly objects.

Robin saw this and began to take as many as he could down at a time, but there were too many. Some even just watched the fight, not joining. He could never take all these men down, but he could not think like that. He would take all these men down, and tonight.

Montoya heard gunfire, then yelling. She listened and heard the sound of a fight starting. She waited a few moments then motioned to her men to follow her to where the thugs were talking cover. Something was wrong, and she had a feeling it was Robin.

Robin dove to the ground, his face lifted, and his chin scrapped against the cement. He yelped out as a blow came to his back, barbwire was on the bat the man hit him with. Turning Robin brought both legs into the man's gut, throwing him back. He was beginning to feel like a Christian against the gladiators, and he was losing.

Another man came at him then, his fist flying, he missed Robin, by an inch. Robin took the opportunity and brought both fists tighter and hit the man hard on his back. Then gliding into the air Robin brought his right foot into the man's ribcage. It was the kind of kick that would break a few ribs. It did and the man cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

Robin watched as more men poured in toward him. Some back up would be appreciated right about now. His wish was granted.

"Alright, leave the kid alone!" Montoya yelled. Her hands shook as she held the gun. She told herself it was from the cold. "You are all under arrest."

One of the men stepped forward. "Wrong pretty lady. You know as well as we do that we all over power you."

The leader hushed the man. "Lady, you have no power here, so leave, or you'll find yourself in the snow, with all your men, bleeding to death."

"As long as we take you down with us." Montoya hissed at the man. "You have the right to remain silent. anything you say or do can be used.'

"DUCK!" Robin yelled as he jumped up and hit a man about ready to shoot Montoya.

The shot ran out, and missed Montoya. She gasped at the suddenness. Suddenly all madness broke out. Each side began to fire on the other and fight. Montoya joined in seeing nothing else she could do.

Gordon drove like a mad man. Montoya needed back up bad. Those were her words. He swerved hard as he turned the corner and his wheels squealed as the made the mad turn. He pulled into the lot where all the other cop cars were stationed and jumped out. Around five cars did the same. Men poured form the vehicles.

Gordon heard the gunshots and yells form a small alleyway, he made his way for it and hoped he wasn't too late.

Montoya punched the man who grabbed for her, her fist drilled into his face hard, and he drew back with a cry of pain. Montoya reloaded her gun quickly then drew it up and aimed. A man came at her with a bat in his hand. On the bat was barbed wire, and blood showing he had hit someone else with it.

Montoya shot, and the man fell, blood flew form his neck. She gasped and then turned, she practically cried out from joy when she spotted the commissioner come in with his men. But her joy was short lived. She heard Gordon yelling at her, then a clear shot rang out and Montoya fell to the ground.

"Montoya!" Gordon yelled as he ran to the woman's side. She had been shot though the chest and was bleeding badly. He looked up and saw a man laughing. Gordon shot him through the head. His sanity lost.

Robin watched as the thugs were all arrested. He shook his head then walked toward where Montoya lay wounded, Gordon was giving commands to get her to safety, his worry was apparent. Robin watched as she was loaded into a car, then driven away, he felt sorry for her.

Gordon turned to Robin, his eyes hard. "How are you?"

"Good enough."

Gordon nodded. "Good, we don't need any other wounded."

Robin nodded back his agreement. Then put a hand to his chin, which was bleeding, and he turned away from Gordon. Robin needed to bandage himself up.

"Good job tonight kid," One of the thugs growled angrily.

The policeman behind him pushed him into the police car, and closed the door. Then turned to Robin, "Looks like your wounded, you know there is a- "

"I know." Robin snapped. "I don't need it."

The man nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I forgot that you have your secret."

Robin nodded.

"But then what's to say we just go to where they hit you and get your blood from there?" Another man asked form behind.

Robin sneered. "Because there are a lot of people who were shot and wounded back there and their blood is mixed in with my own." He then flashed a glare to the man behind him.

The man frowned. "The point is that we aren't going to discover who you are by helping you."

Robin gave a cruel smile. "You can't trust anyone these days." He then turned and left them with no more then the 'swish' of his cape.

Tim walked into the small camp, all around people huddled together trying to keep warm. He paused and gave a small glance at them, then walked faster to Leslie's tent. He needed his head bandaged. He had tried the best he could, but it was pointless. It needed to be stitched up. He found her tent and entered. "Miss. Leslie?"

A woman with short gray hair looked up. "Yes?"

Tim smiled, he had heard from Alfred and Dick about Leslie, and that she knew their secret. But he had never seen her before. "I, uh, was wondering if you could help me out."

Leslie nodded. "This is my break, but I could manage you in." She smiled kindly.

"Thanks, I, er, busted my head and think it might need to, uh, be stitched." Tim muttered.

"How did you manage that?" Leslie asked as she motioned Tim to follow her.

Tim did. "I fell."

Leslie frowned. "Oh, what's your name then?"

Tim gave a nod. "Tim Drake." He prayed Bruce of Alfred told her about him so he wouldn't have to explain.

Leslie smiled and nodded. "Ah-ha, that explains it. I knew you didn't just fall and get that bust. Have you heard form Bruce yet?"

Tim shook his head. "I was hoping you would have."

Leslie's smiled faded. "Alfred? Doesn't he usually take care of.?"

"Dead." Tim cut in. "Barbara too. Dick is missing. I'm the only one left."

Leslie's mouth hung ajar in shock. "My- how in the world. how have you been getting along then?"

"Well enough, better than most, I just need some help with my physical condition, that's why I came here."

"I understand." Leslie muttered, as she felt sick to her stomach.

Robin leaped high, then cold wind whipped at his face, snapping at him. He tightened his grasp on the cable and found himself approaching the small warehouse. He let go of the cable and performed a flip in mid air, coming down in a complete head dive toward the streets below. He quickly snapped out his other cable and shot it off, his body suddenly lifted into the sky, fast, and hard. He then pushed the button on the small cable and it released, causing Robin to fall once again. He landed on his feet, and formed his body into a crouch, professional. He then made his way across the roof and walked steadily to the edge, coming again in a couch he peered over the edge, slowly gaining a layout of the jump. It would be simple enough to carry out, and he flipped over the edge and went into a fast spin, falling toward the street once again. Once again he was free, once again he had help, once again he had a grip on his city.

End of part I 


End file.
